


Easter Baking 2

by jambon



Series: Festive Baking [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Baby, Baking, Cookies, Easter, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: 'AHH I LOVE IT SO MUCH XOXO''THIS IS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY I LOVE IT'Over 1000 of you read it, none of you asked for a sequel. But here it is anyway.Easter Baking 2 is here, the not at all awaited sequel to the legendary Easter Baking fic. Enjoy.





	Easter Baking 2

'And finally,' said Daniel to baby ???, 'Jesus emerged from behind the egg rock and went up to heaven.' Phil wiped away a tear. 'That was bare poetry Dan, you really do know religion. 'His brown haired husband nodded, rocking baby ???. They had just finished making Easter cookies, some on sticks and some not, and the whole flat was filled with the scent of baked items. Phil sighed. 'You know, I still think our son deserves a name. He's one year old soon, and it'd be the perfect present. Daniel put a finger on his lips. 'Shhhh, it's 2018, Phil, you can't assume our child's gender.' Phil swiped his hand away. He loved his husband's Wokeness, but sometimes it could get on his nerves. 'Plus,' Dan shrugged, I've had a perfect name ever since I birthed.' Phil rolled his eyes. 'I've been telling you for like a year, we can't name our child Yeezy-Papi II. It's like you want him to get bullied or something.' 

Dan stood up, jerking ??? and making him start to cry. 'Well, Phil, if you're going to be difficult, I'm leaving to go and eat all the Easter biscuits. He walked snootily into the kitchen, carrying the baby' Now this was a threat that worried Phil. He also jumped up off the sofa and followed. Both softé boys were now stood facing each other by the kitchen counter, next to the cookie plate, both wearing rather fetching pastel themed outfits and bunny ears, and the baby was between them, wearing a pastel yellow babygrow with a flower crown. It would have been a very cute scene if not for the angry looks on their faces, including baby ???. 'Daniel, I love you and I love our baby. And if you really loved me too...' Phil's voice started to crack as he choked up. 'If you really loved me too you wouldn't eat all the cookies without me.' 

The harsh look on Dan's face instantly dissolved as he saw his husband cry. 'Oh Phil, you know I'd never do that to you. I just, I guess I've always wanted to have a child named after my god Kanye. And to think that it might not happen is very hard for me. But for you I'd do anything. So, what do you want to call ???' Phil brushed a tear off of Daniel's cheek. 'Let's call our child...' He looked down into the face of their precious child, soft and squidgy and with Dan's curly hair and Phil's blue eyes. 'Let's call him Easter-Meringue Cookie Bake Howell-Lester, after the day he was born and the day we decided his name.' Dan smiled. 'I like that, I like it a lot.' The two boys kissed, happy and contented with their lives, as the baby Dan was holding grabbed a cookie off of the counter and ate it without them noticing. Easter-Meringue Cookie Bake Howell-Lester took after his dads.


End file.
